


YouTube Dangan Ronpa

by PinkamenaKiller



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkamenaKiller/pseuds/PinkamenaKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 people are at Hopes Peak Academy... and murder happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

16 youtubers walked along 16 very different paths. They were all invited to a school of wonder... or so they thought. Little did they know it was full of despair


	2. Meeting the students

I wake up in a classroom. All I remember was walking into a school. I stand up and look at panels on the windows? That didn't make sense. I try prying the panels off, but they would not budge. I curse in Bulgarian, something I was good at. I walk out of the room. I see a cafeteria and walk in. "Hi!" I say, being hyper like always. "Hey!" Two girls say in unison.

Summer- Super Highschool level Creepypasta

Tiffany- Super highschool level baker

I smile. "Hey, I'm Adam!" a guy says

Adam- Super highschool level singer

"Hello, fellow adventurer, I'm Jordan" another guy says

Jordan- Super highschool level gamer

I see two girls, who seemed to be arguing about something. They see me and wave. "I'm Ink, and this is KP" a girl with brown hair says

Ink- Super highschool level headcannon maker

KP- super highschool level animator

"And like I was saying, Celestia should not be the evil one in fan fics" Ink says to KP. I decided to leave them alone. I see a guy talking to a girl. "Hey" they both say to me.

Bodil- Super highschool level comedian

Cierra-Super highschool level miner

I smile slightly. "Hi, I'm Ty" a guy says.

Ty- Super highschool level parkourist

"Name's Erin, super highschool level translater" I smile. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. "Hey, I'm Chris" he says

Chris- Super highschool level analyzer

"Hiya!" I laugh. I walk over to a boy and girl talking. "Hey!" they say

Issac- Super highschool level troller

Bethany- super highschool level cosplayer

"Hey" I smile. I keep walking around and see 3 people talking. "Hiya"

Mage- Super highschool level kindness

Chiko- super level artist (*shrugs* Don't judge me)

Jason: Super level astronomer

"Hey!" They say to me. I hear something and a... bear appears? "WHO ARE YOU!!?" I yell. "I am your headmaster, Monokuma" he says. I look at Jordan and he looks at me. "Why are we here?" Jordan asks. "For a game of course!" Monokuma says. "I don't wanna play this game!" Chiko says. "I-I wanna leave!" Ink cries. "The only way to leave is to kill one of your fellow students and get away with it" Monokuma says, laughing. Everyone looked shocked. The girls burst into tears, and the guys started to cry. I was the only one who wasn't crying. Monokuma points to me. "I like this victim." he says. "VICTIM!?" I yell. "FAN YOU!" I yell in Swedish. I blink and he was gone.

"T-That was very brave" Mage says to me. "Well... I'm going to bed, let's explore tomorrow" I say and walk to my dorm. I lay on the bed and fall asleep.

 

________________________________________________________________

YOUTUBERS!! (from top to bottom) :

Elephant girl

IHasCupquake

Skydoesminecraft

VenturianTale

Ink Rose

ILoveKimPossibleALot

Bodil40

Immortylkyodi (Or however you spell it)

Deadlox

Aficionados Chris

HomelessGoomba

Bethany Frye

LethalAuroraMage

ChikoFlame

MinecraftUniverse


	3. The first murder

I wake up and walk to the cafeteria. I, of course was the last one there. I smile. "Let's explore" Isaac says. We nod and split up into groups. I was with Summer and Ink. I see a bared off room. "An incinerator?" Summer mutters. Ink and I nod. We keep looking

About two hours later, we head back to the cafeteria. "You found anything?" Adam asks us. "Just an incinerator" I sigh. I yawn slightly. "I'm going to sleep, see ya" I smile and walk to my dorm. I fall asleep

*TIME SKIP!!*

I wake up to Summer shaking me. "Meet me in KP's room ASAP" she says and runs out. I get up and run to KP's room. Everyone was there and Ink was crying. I look at KP's bed and there was a dead KP. "Oh no..." I whisper. Who could of done this? I was gonna find out. "A body has been found! You will have a few minutes to investigate!" Monokuma laughs. Ink, Summer, and I start to investigate.

We found a few clues. "Time is uppppppppp!" Go to the red doors at the end of the hall for the school trial!" Monokuma says and we walk there. We went into the elevator. This was the first trial to come of many. We entered the room and I take my place, Summer and Bodil being next to me.

"Start presenting the evidence" Monokuma says.  
"Well, Adam was first in her room! I was second when I heard his scream. He could have been faking it!" Chris says. "I was just checking on her! That doesn't mean anything!" Adam retorts. I start thinking. Had it been Adam? Or someone else... I have to find out more. "Think about it, Did anyone see any blood on Adam?" I ask. No one responded. "I take that as a 'no'" I smile slightly. I push my glasses up on my nose more. I realize Summer wasn't wearing her glorious purple glasses. "Summer... where are your glasses?" I ask her. "Oh, Tiff said that Monokuma said we weren't aloud to have them, why? But I have to admit, I can hardly see" Summer answers. "Did you say that, Monokuma?" Chiko asks him. "Nope!! If you need anything that helps you, you don't have to take it off!" He laughs. "Tiffany... you murdered her" I say. Tiff frowns, but her frown then turns into a wicked smile. "Clever, aren't you?" She giggles. "W-Why did you do it?" Ink asks. "It's simple, isn't it? I just wanted out of here! On the bright side, you are two steps closer to the end of this game" Tiffany says.

"Time to vote!!" Monokuma says, I voting for Tiff. A slot machine appeared and started spinning. At last, it landed on Tiffy's face. The words 'Guilty' flashed on the screen. 'Tiffany has been found guilty, commencing execution' the screen said.

Bloods and pastries

Tiffany appeared in a room. Magical chains bolted her to a pole. An over appeared and breads, pastries, and cakes of all shapes and sizes starting shooting out from the oven, hitting Tiffany. They looked as hard as rock. About 50 shot at her, then no noise, no sound... no nothing. She was gone...... forever


	4. The Art

After the trial, I run to my room. I collapse on the bed. Summer knocks on the door. "Erin... Monokuma says he wants to show us a 'motive'... yes you have to go too" Summer says and I open the door. "Let's get this over with" I mutter and we walk to the screening room. I sit next to Jordan and Cierra. Monokuma plays a video on the screen. Wait... that was my voice! "Hey guys and killers of all ages! Pinkie here with Elephant Girl, aka Summer! WE ARE PLAYING X-RUN!" The screen says. About halfway in, the video shows me falling into lava. This game looked fun. "AH! SUMMER!!! HELP MEH!!" The screen yells my voice. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, no" Summer says in the video. We all laughed. 

One by one, we watched the videos Monokuma had prepared for us. They were pretty funny, I have to admit. Afterwards, we went to the cafeteria and played around a bit. Summer and I argued about which language Slenderman would talk in if he could talk. I was a great translator, yet she was amazing with creepypastas. We laughed together. I could see why we had been friends. Bodil talked to Isaac about trolling, while some of the others talked to each other. I opened a pop that I had gotten and it slattered on me. "ISSAC!!!" I yelled. Issac and Bodil started laughing. I huff. "You guys are so mean" I fake pout. "You should know that I'm a troll by now" Issac says in between laughs. I smile and laugh. I yawn. "I'm going to bed, night everyone" I smile and walk to my room. I collapse onto the bed and fall asleep

I wake up and walk to the cafeteria. I sit down, smiling. "Hello everyone" I say, looking at everyone. Wait, where was Jordan? "Guys? Where's Jordan?" I ask. Everyone glances at each other. "Oh no..." I mutter and stand up. I run to his room. The door was unlocked... I open the door and my eyes widen. Blood was all over... and I see Jordan's body. I pale even more than I already was. Everyone walks in and they pale as well. The announcement for the body comes on and I sigh. We all start to investigate the scene. I couldn't help but wonder... who could have done this? I had to find out.

We had walked to the trial room. I walked to my stand and look at everyone. "Start the discussion" Monokuma said. "Okay. Erin and Summer had found a knife in the kitchen, but something wasn't right about the knife" Ink starts. "That's right. The knife looked like it was just washed off" I say. "DO you think it could be the knife used for the murder?" Cierra asked. "It's possible. The killer had a time frame from the party to when breakfast happened. Who was first and last to bed and to breakfast? I was first to bed, but I went straight to bed" I sigh. "Chiko was last. I was second to last to go to bed" Jason says. I nod. "I was first up" Adam said. I start thinking. "And I was last up... strange" I mutter. I look at Chiko. Her hands were in her pockets. "Chiko! Show us your hands... please" I say. "Why? Do you think I'm the culprit?" Chiko asks.

"I'm not accusing you! If you don't want to be, I suggest you show us your hands." I sighed. Chiko sighed and showed us her hands. They were wet... and had some pink stuff on them. "Okay, fine... you win. I killed Jordan because I wanted out!" Chiko yelled the last part. How was she so calm about this? "Time to vote!!" Monokuma yelled and everyone voted. The screen said 'Chiko Flame has been proven guilty. Comencing execution' in bold letters. It was time...

 

~Spray Paint~

Chiko appeared in the room. She was tied down to the floor. She was doing nothing, not even struggling. All of a sudden a giant spray paint bottle appeared and started spraying paint in her mouth. After it was all gone, Chiko coughed up blood. Her head then became limp. She had died...

 

 

I stood in awe. Chiko had just died. Her death was worser than Tiffany's. I looked away from the scene. It was horrid, just horrid.


	5. Suicide

I woke up and walk to the cafeteria. It was our meeting place now, I guess. I was the first one there surprisingly. "Huh? Strange..." I muttered and sat down. Everyone came in, one by one. The only person I didn't see was Bethany... "Hey guys, have you seen Bethany? I've been looking all over for her and I can not find her!" Cierra said. I stood up and everyone looked at each other.

We started searching for her. I was nervous. What if she was dead. I ran into a room and pale. She was lying on the floor with a lot of blood around her. I screamed and everyone came in. Issac and Cierra looked at each other. "Oh no..." Ink whispered. "Time to start investigating!" Monokuma said and we started to investigate.

I wondered... what happened? I didn't know... We were all ready for the trial. We rode the elevator down. I was scared for some reason. I kept calm as I glanced at everyone. The doors of the elevator opened with a creak and we all walked to our stands.

"Start presenting evidence!" Monokuma laughed. "Where do we even begin?" Adam asked. "I think it's only logical to start with how the victim was laid out. It's weird that she was lying on the floor, isn't it?" Summer said. Everyone muttered in agreement. "But what if it isn't? I'm just going with my gut, what if she was killed from behind and fell on the floor?" I asked. "That could be possible, but let's state all of the evidence before thinking something like that" Bodil said. "Evidence? That's obviously what happened!" I yelled. "I saw a stab wound in her back, I know it" "But there was also blood on her hands, it doesn't make sense" Summer stated.

I started to think. "If I remember correctly, the blood was still fresh, like it had just happened..." Ink whispered. "That is strange indeed... what could have happened?" Summer asked. "Maybe it was suicide?" Bodil asked. "We can't just go assuming, Bodil" Mage said, rolling her eyes. I started thinking. But was it really possible that she commited suicide? I thought.

"After all this time, we've gotten no where!" Summer yelled, sighing. "No! I think we've gotten somewhere, but we just have to think" I said. I didn't know what to think though. "Wait! I got it!!" Ty said. Everyone looked at him. "There was two blows to the head and I swear I saw blood in her open mouth!" He had said. "I saw that too. I think she probably drank poison on accident... or someone made her drink it..." I say. It was all so clear. "Well... I'm ready to vote!" I say to Monokuma. The others nodded in agreement. We all voted and the slot machine on the wall came up as Bethany's face. It was suicide.

"You were right!" Monokuma said. I looked down. Why was this happening to us?


End file.
